Innocence and Experience
by That Buggy Girl
Summary: .:Nagicentric drabbles:. Little snippets of Nagichen's life .:All sorts of focuses and aspects to be pondered. Suggestions and challenges welcome:.
1. Still Beating

**Notes: I'm on a big drabble kick. I joined a WK drabble community at LJ, but posts can only go with the challenges. What I'm posting here will be challenge and non-challenge drabbles, mostly Nagi-centric. Enjoy 'em, tell me what you think, etc.**

* * *

Ken leans over, placing a kiss on the blond hair beneath his chin. Omi looks up, beaming.

Nagi watches the exchange; hidden; jealous.

He turns away. It's not fair. Why do they get to be happy? He'll get a slap for lusting after someone he should hate. And the lecture…"You're going to compromise the mission, letting emotions cloud your judgment." He knows Schuldich is picking at his brain; information passes that way. "If you didn't make me question your loyalty, I wouldn't be forced to have Schuldich keep tabs on you."

Crawford doesn't like it, but Nagi's heart still beats.


	2. Weaver

Sometimes, Schuldich can't help overhearing Nagi's thoughts.

Late at night, when the kid's asleep, his undeveloped shields weaken. Nightmares make it worse.

Schuldich thinks Nagi has too many nightmares.

Crawford says the kid's a valuable asset to the team. Schuldich says he shouldn't have to share the kid's nighttime memories, no matter his value.

The redhead pads down the hall. The kid is huddled in his bed, silent as always. Still asleep.

The telepath starts weaving a web of pleasant dreams. Silver strands crisscrossing, twining together. Nightmares cocooned. A work of art.

The kid relaxes.

Schuldich goes back to bed.


	3. Ritual

"Why don't I go to school?"

Crawford glances over the top of his newspaper. He's expected this question, but not because of his gift. It's become Nagi's ritual to inquire about school at the beginning of every semester.

The boy is standing beside the kitchen table, dressed in the school uniform he wears everyday. He's neatly groomed, posture flawless, expression unreadable. Perfect child; every teacher's dream.

The American picks up his coffee cup. The paper rustles. Nagi waits.

"You're brilliant. School would only waste your time."

Nagi knows this already. But he still likes to hear Crawford say it.


	4. Layers

Schuldich got tired of seeing Nagi in pants and long-sleeves. No matter how hot it was, his choice of clothes didn't change.

In the summer, seeing Nagi in layers of clothing caused the telepath to sweat.

Finally, one sweltering day, Schuldich couldn't stand it anymore. Wiping sweat from his brow, he flung shorts and a tee at the boy. "Go change. Or else."

Nagi, obedient as always, changed.

On went loose fabric, baring a multitude of scars in varying stages of healing. Years of abuse had been hard on the kid.

Schuldich winced.

Nagi pulled his long-sleeves back on.


	5. Speak No Evil

Schuldich distinctly remembers the day he met Nagi, even though years have passed.

The kid had been deathly silent, staring up at the then-younger redhead. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Crawford brought him home, despite the fact that -according to the American- he could talk.

"You're not gonna talk to me, ja?" Schuldich asked, peering at the boy.

Silence.

The telepath couldn't resist a peek in Nagi's mind, just to see what he might hear.

_Fear; pain; blood; **death; **guilt; loathing…_An overwhelming swirl of self-hatred sent the man reeling

Nagi regarded him wordlessly.

Schuldich preferred the silence.


	6. Gray

Nagi likes to watch Omi.

In his spare time, the telekinetic sneaks over to the flower shop; sits himself on the fire escape of a parallel building. With the fangirls around, it's hard to catch sight of his blond counterpart, but it's well worth it when he does.

Omi is beautiful. Energetic. Optimistic. Cheerful. Loved.

Omi is also still surprisingly innocent.

Everything Nagi wishes to be.

It's a cruel world. Nagi knows he'll never be white.

Yet there's Omi, so beautifully pure.

When Omi smiles, Nagi feels lighter.

He may never be white, but he's a shade closer to gray.


	7. Redemption 1

****

wk100 challenge #50 - Film quotes - Quotes from The Shawshank Redemption

---

We'll be in big trouble if we're caught sneaking off like this. The thought crossed Nagi's mind as he scaled the fire escape, following his counterpart to a destination unexplained.

When Omi grinned over his shoulder at him, that suddenly didn't seem so important.

As they settled on the edge of the roof, the glorious morning sun broke the clouds, bathing them and the sleepy city in a wash of molten gold.

Wide-eyed, Nagi sucked in a breath. "I didn't know it could be so beautiful."

Omi smiled softly. "There are places in the world that aren't made of stone."


	8. Redemption 2

****

wk100 challenge #50 - Film quotes - Quotes from The Shawshank Redemption

---

"Why don't you just give up?"

It was after the latest beating, when he tended to Schuldich's wounds, that Nagi asked the question. The redhead looked at him, green eyes tired but determined.

"Why give up, Nagichen?" He asked absently.

"It seems easier to give up."

"Nein!" Nagi's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself in the German's embrace; watched Schuldich wince. "Don't give up!"

Midnight eyes blinked curiously. "Why not?"

"There's something inside that they can't get to…That they can't touch. It's yours…hope." Determination shattered, making way for pain. Then a fierce whisper. "Don't let them take that too!"


	9. Redemption 3

****

wk100 challenge #50 - Film quotes - Quotes from The Shawshank Redemption

---

"How did you keep from breaking, Nagi-chan?" Omi stroked the side of the pale body nestled beside him, "Why haven't you given up yet?"

"Why give up?" Wise eyes blinked up at the blond caressing his skin.

A sigh. "They've taken everything from you…Your past, your present, your future…Just like Kritiker's done to me."

"Not everything…" Nagi offered a rare smile, "I have you, after all." He turned serious again, "And I have hope. Remember, Omi, hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things. And no good thing ever dies."

Omi kissed him, "We'll be together forever, then."


	10. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Notes:** Haha; it's been a long time since I dabbled in this fandom, hasn't it? I was browsing through a folder on my laptop and found this drabble set from wk_100's "crossover" challenge.

I had crossed Fruits Basket with WK, mostly because of an RP I was involved with at the time. I totally love this set of drabbles, though, soooo…If any one bothers to poke in here, enjoy them!

-

Kyo met the boy by accident.

He had mistaken his slender build and pale skin for that of the damn rat and had been surprised when the teen's head rose, revealing dark hair and endless midnight eyes. He started at that scrutinizing gaze, pulling his hand away from the slender shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I thought you were someone else."

The not-Yuki's expression never wavered. Kyo swore he felt someone brushing past him, but the hall was empty. The boy smelled of death, power and…fear.

His mumbled apology got no response, but he saw swore the boy's tie straighten itself.

-

Nagi wasn't sure what it was about Kyo, but he was curious. In his line of work, he met many people, but the vast majority of them wound up dead. He hoped this wouldn't be the case with the redhead who'd mistaken him for someone else, but he couldn't be certain.

Nagi didn't have many friends, for good reason. He hadn't been touched by a human being that wasn't his teammate in a very long time. The touch had exhilarated him and he felt himself drawn like a moth to flame.

But then, Nagi always liked to play with kittens.

-

Kyo found himself curious about the not-Yuki, as anyone might expect. The old saying "curiosity killed the cat" wasn't far from the truth when it came to Kyo. He had been watching the small brunet around the school for several weeks.

It was during a lunch period that Kyo first noticed the big difference between Yuki and the not-Yuki. He "accidentally" bumped into the not-Yuki in the cafeteria. The brunet stumbled, then caught himself, but not before he knocked Kyo's tray from his hands.

Unlike that of the damn rat, the apology in the boy's endless eyes was not fake.

-

"Sohma Kyo." For some reason, he felt compelled to introduce himself as they worked to clean up the spilled food.

Midnight eyes blinked. Not-Yuki was clearly surprised. "I am Naoe Nagi." He replied quietly.

"You're new, ne?" Kyo studied the boy, noting that he really didn't look that much like Yuki after all.

Nagi didn't shirk at the intense gaze. "Hai; demo…I…know…upperclassman Tsukiyono." He paused, "You mistook me for your cousin."

Kyo scowled. Nagi stared at him emotionlessly. Kyo's eyes widened as the other boy stood, the lunch tray levitating into his hands.

"I'm not at all like Yuki-kun though."

-

"How the hell did you do that?!" Had Kyo been in kitty-form, his fur would have been standing on end.

Nagi shrugged while invisible hands dumped the spilled lunch in the trash bin. "You're not the only monster here, Kyo-kun." He stated blandly.

"But you…How did…?" The older boy was shocked. Not only did Nagi somehow _know_, he was…different as well.

"You shouldn't have been spying on me." The brunet's voice was calm as he walked by the thoroughly spooked redhead, ghostly fingers rustling through Kyo's hair, messing with his uniform. Brushing his neck. "My mind is a dangerous thing."

-

Kyo couldn't get the encounter out of mind. There was something dark and foreboding about Naoe Nagi and he wanted to know more about him.

So he hunted down that upperclassman…Tsukiyono.

Tsukiyono was a little blond thing, with wide blue eyes and a personality that reminded Kyo of Momiji. Kyo found him seated at one of the computers in the library, fingers flying over the keys.

"Naoe?" Those big blue eyes narrowed, "What do you want with him?"

"He said he knew you. I was curious."

"Stay away from him." The blond's gaze flickered back to the screen, "He's dangerous."

-

_He's dangerous._

Tsukiyono's words rattled through Kyo's mind as he watched Nagi from across the room.

_He's dangerous._

What was it about this kid that bothered Kyo so much? He'd met strange people before. But Nagi…was different somehow. Perhaps because he wasn't part of the Sohma family…

He was rather pretty, for a guy. Not that Kyo swung that way or anything, but Nagi almost looked like a girl…Delicate features, long lashes, pale skin. Cute. Like so many of the girls Kyo didn't dare touch…

_He's dangerous…_

It frightened Kyo to realize he wanted the other boy, danger and all.

-

"Nagi."

The brunet started as he was grabbed from behind. He whirled around, glaring until he realized it was Kyo gripping his arm. "You again. What is it this time?"

Their eyes met for a moment, midnight blue burning into hazy red. Nagi stared up at the taller boy, expression slightly panicked, but he didn't try to escape or throw him off. Kyo could practically smell his fear; his panic. His…excitement?

The redhead took that as an invitation. He whirled Nagi around so they were facing one another and pulled him close, crushing their lips together in an inexperienced kiss.

-

It took Nagi a moment to realize Kyo was kissing him.

And another moment to realize he was kissing back. He was on his tiptoes and his arms had somehow -**somehow**- wound themselves around the redhead's neck. No one had ever paid so much attention to him before. No one had ever pursued him like this.

Kyo hadn't realized what happened either. He had acted solely on his primal urges, giving in to what his body desired, never taking into account the consequences. Expression panicked, heart pounding, he pulled back with a "shit!"

Nagi shrank back, uncertain. "What now, Kyo-kun?"

_-_

_What now?_

Kyo ran a hand nervously through his hair. Nagi chewed on his lower lip, looking miserable. It looked to Kyo as if he was expecting to be dealt a blow; his usually-neutral expression held pain, fear and desperation. Longing. Lust. Disappointment.

Kyo's heart sank into his stomach as realization dawned: Nagi thought he'd rejected him.

"Now?" He took a deep breath, an awkward, half-smile crossing his face. "Now you teach me anything you know. I'm kinda new at this."

The smile that crossed Nagi's face -the first Kyo had seen him smile- made all his uncertainties worth it.


End file.
